Mobile communication devices exchange data, such as text messages and e-mails, with messaging servers over long range wireless data links or over long range communication links that consist of shorter range wireless links, such as Wi-Fi hot spots accessing the Internet. An example of wireless data communication links through which wireless communication devices communicate with base stations include cellular-like data networks. When a wireless data communication link is not available to the mobile device, messages addressed to that mobile device are generally held by the messaging server until the mobile device regains communication with the messaging server. In some instances, a mobile device may be out of wireless data communication coverage for some time, and the user of that device will not be able to receive messages addressed to him or her. The effectiveness of mobile communication devices can be affected by the ready availability of wireless communication links.
Therefore, the effectiveness of wireless message communication is limited by periods during which mobile devices are not in communication with messaging servers, and therefore cannot receive messages.